1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby's cribs and relates more particularly to a frame structure for a baby's crib which is easy to assemble, durable in use, and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame structure for a baby's crib as constructed according to the prior art may be made from wooden, aluminum or metal material. According to conventional manufacturing process, aluminum or wooden bars must be respectively drilled with holes so that they can be connected into shape by fastening means. In case any hole is not accurately made, the frame structure after assembly may become unstable. If the frame structure for a baby's crib is made from metal material, complicated point welding process is required. Further, the manufacturing cost for a baby's crib according to the prior at is generally expensive.